Masquerade
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Hiding behind a disguise. Can you feel me watching you? It's magic then I'm lost in your spell but you don't even have a clue that I am hypnotized yeah. I'm drawn to your eyes. I just want to see your face. Welcome to my Masquerade. Masquerade.


Masquerade 

Summary: Hiding behind a disguise. Can you feel me watching you? It's magic then I'm lost in your spell  
but you don't even have a clue that I 'am hypnotized yeah. I'm drawn to your eyes. I just want to see your face. Welcome to my Masquerade. Masquerade.

A/N—Who thought Justin Bieber's so called 'Stolen Laptop' scandal was stupid and a complete waste of time. Can you spell PUBLICITY STUNT! Who knows why BTR is better than Justin Bieber? Don't know? Well I'm about to tell you why: BTR doesn't need to pull shit like Justin Bieber did. That's why we love BTR! Especially Kendall! No offense to those who favor Carlos, James, or Logan. Kenny is just my favorite. Raise your hand if you want me to shut up *Blake raises her hand while reading over my shoulder* Okay I'm shutting up now

**Oh yeah. Last thing. I swear. I need a favor. Who has any Ideas for the next chapter of Crash!** **I'm stuck stuck but I'm never giving up up. In the middle of a perfect day, I'm trippin over words to say. Seemed like the right thing to say. Bye! Swayzee out!**

Blake says: Swayzee doesn't own shit! She wishes she did but she doesn't. If she did, BTR wouldn't be a kid's show. I can guarantee you that. On with the story. Read on!

Swayzee: Where the hell did you come from?

Blake: Shut up and let them read the damn thing.

Swayzee (Lets out a pissed off sigh): Sorry for that. Onward march! Read on

* * *

Masquerade 

James Diamond and Carlos Garcia walked down the hallway handing out invites to one of their legendary parties. Halloween parties being the most legendary. Every girl smiled flirtatiously at them having only one thing in mind: Sluttiest costume that I can possibly find. Carlos stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his crush. James bumped into him and was about to curse him out from here to next Monday but stopped when his line of view traveled to his crush. They picked their jaws up off the floor and turned on their Sauvé. They sauntered over to the short boys. I say short because they barely hit the 5 foot mark. Just barely while James and Carlos stood at about 6 foot 4 inches. Maybe taller. The 2 younger boys realized someone was behind them when got dark behind them. They turned around to see the 2 Mr. Popular bad asses.

"Hey" James said as smooth as silk. You wouldn't have even known they were star struck less than 30 seconds ago. Kendall looked at Logan then back up at James before speaking.

"Hi?" Kendall asked because he really didn't know why James Diamond was talking to him. Last time he checked, his brother was his worst enemy. Carlos smirked down at Logan who blush a light pink color.

"Come to my party? Ken's invited to. It's a masquerade" James said to Kendall. Kendall looked highly confused.

"Masquerade?" Logan asked. Carlos' smirk only widened.

"Yeah. Masquerade. As in sexy costumes. Parties tomorrow at 10ish. " Carlos said. Logan's blush darkened to Carlos' delight.

James bent down and whispered into Kendall's ear. "Sexy little costumes. Remember that" he said as he left with Carlos down the hall. Kendall closed his locker and turned to Logan.

"What are we going to go as?" Logan asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"Like hell if I know. Wait how about the teletubbies? You can go as the purple one" Kendall said giggling. Logan looked at him like he'd just sprouted eighteen heads.

"Did you really just say that?" Logan asked with a 'really' look on his face.

"I did and I'm proud of it" He said as they walked into their chemistry class.

"Well then" Logan said as they took their seats. Kendall rolled his eyes playfully.

"And you do know the purple one's gay?" Logan asked. Kendall sighed.

"And so are you. I am too. Sooo" Kendall said in a 'duh' tone.

"Touché" Logan answered back as he thought for a moment. The Kendall had a stroke of genius.

"Cowboys?" Kendall asked after a few minutes. Logan nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

After a hard day of the tenth grade, Kendall and Logan went to an old western store outside of town. Kendall's older brother Kenneth drove them to the store. Kendall and Logan got out the car and walked into the store, where they were greeted by two extremely tall guys that looked as tall as James and Carlos. How may we help you? "The guy whose name tag said Brock asked them while smiling at Kendall

"Yeah. We're going to a costume party tomorrow night and we want to be"  
"Sexy cowboys" Kendall said finishing Logan's sentence. The other guy named Neil smiled at Logan and shook his head. Brock smirked and walked away motioning for everyone to follow him. Half an hour later, Kendall and Logan walked out the dressing room wearing a tight red and white checkered shirt, Tight blue skinny jeans with the shirts tucked in neatly, Brown cowboy boots, and Cowboy hats. The taller 2 looked at the sexiness that was Kendall and Logan.

"Do we look okay?" Kendall asked looking in the mirror tilting his head to the side,

"Yes. You look amazing." Brock said. Kendall noticed he had a western accent. He and Logan Stripped and put their regular clothes back on and paid for their costumes.

"Thanks again" Kendall said as they walked out the store to Kendall's brother's car.

"So are you 2 ready for your first high school party?" Kenneth asked. They both nodded.

"Yup" They said together.

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Kendall and Logan were decked out in their Cowboy outfits. Kenneth decided to go as a police officer so he could give a ticket to every 'fine' girl. The 3 exited Kenneth's car to hear loud music and see drunken teenagers. Kendall and Logan took a deep breath and walked into the ginormous house. When they stepped in they saw disco lighted, Halloween decorations, and heard house music thumping. Glitter was everywhere. A girl wearing a mini skirt and corset with bunny ears came around with a tray of drinks and handed them a beer. She smiled flirtatiously at them and walked away. Up from the balcony, the 2 hosts walked down to see their crushed in sext Cowboy outfits. They themselves looked sexy. They were Firemen. They had the costume made yellow fireman pants, Red suspenders, Black boots , and oh yeah they were shirtless. They also had the red fireman's hate. They walked over to Kendall and Logan. Kendall spotted them first and almost chocked on whatever he was drinking. Logan looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the 2 coming over.

"So you 2 look sexy. Want to dance?" James asked Kendall while stretching out his hand. Kendall took it and they made their way to the dance floor with Carlos and Logan following. James stepped behind Kendall and pulled him in by the waist flush against him. Kendall began rocking his hips from side to side like a pro while the DJ blasted Temperature by Sean Paul. James grabbed Kendall by the hand and spun him around and pulled him in close so their bodies were almost as one. James gripped Kendall's curved hips while Kendall threaded his arms around James' neck. His fingers slid into James' chocolate brown locks under the fireman hat. James pressed their foreheads together as they moved together as one.

"Kendall. I… I need to tell you something" James said trying to be louder while speaking above the music. Kendall barely heard and nodded.

"Anything, Jay" Kendall said. James took his hand and pulled him away from the dance floor. Kendall looked back to Logan in a heated make out session. He smiled inwardly to himself. Kendall found himself being pulled to a room. The door shut and he was slammed against it. James pressed his bigger body to Kendall's tiny one making said short boy gasp at sudden weight being pushed onto him.

"Kendall listen and listen well. I've had a slight… Okay more than a slight crush on you since the first time I saw you with Kenneth. Damn well over a year. You are the only person I really fear because I don't know what you're going to next. Do you know how frustrating it is to fear someone smaller than you? I think I might love you and it's hard because I don't fall in love." James said. Kendall felt his face heat up. Kendall reciprocated the feelings since that day too but he never thought James would like him to.

"What if I love you too?" Kendall asked as James' eyes widened. With that he did not hesitate to surge forward and kiss Kendall as hard as he could to pour all his emotions into the kiss. Kendall felt every emotion: love, compassion, confusion. All of it. Kendall matched it. When they pulled away, they were both left breathless, chests heaving and lips swollen. James cracked the widest smile the widest as he picked Kendall up and spun him.

"I love you" James all but yelled. Kendall smiled as he was placed back on his feet.

"I love you too" Kendall said standing up on his tippy toes and kissing James.

"We should probably get back to your party, Mr. Fireman" Kendall said adorably. James smirked as they left the room and headed for the stairs.

"Okay my sexy little cowboy" James said as they stepped into the blasting music of the party air. Glitter rained from the sealing as all the sweaty and drunk bodied gyrated on the dance floor. Kendall turned to James when he saw Logan on Carlos' shoulder wearing the biggest smile ever.

"Look! I guess their together too" Kendall said. James nodded then scooped Kendall up and carried him into the party room. Kendall felt like a million and one bucks all because his Fireman saved the day.

* * *

**A/N— **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Heroes in a half-shell**

**Turtle Power!**

**Here we Go!**

**It's the lean green ninja team**

**On the scene, cool teens doing any thing**

**So extreme, up the sewers like a laser beam**

**Get rocked with the shell shock pizza kings**

**Can't stop these radical dudes**

**The secret of the ooze, make a chosen few**

**Emerge from the shadows to make their move**

**The good guys win and the bad guys loose**

**Leonardo is the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through**

**Donatello is the fellow, has the way with machines**

**Raphael has the most attitude on the team**

**Michealangelo, he is one of a kind, and you know where to find him when it's party time**

**Master Splinter taught them every single skill that they need**

**to be one mean, lean, green incredible team**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

**Heroes in a half-shell**

**Turtle Power!**

**Yeah I'm weird but I love Raphael. Their like Big Time Rush. Like Leo is Kendall because he's the leader. Donnie is like Logan because he is wicked smart. Raph is like James because they both think their gorgeous and have uneven temper. This leaves Mickey to be like Carlos because they're both not the quickest but are awesome and know how to get the party started. See they are just like them. BTR just isn't in a half- shell. I'd take over the world with those two. I still HATE Justin Bieber. Sorry if you like him. I just don't. **


End file.
